horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 17
''Scream 17 ''takes place after Scream 16 Summary Hayley's twin sister Lauren survived the fall and she has vowed revenge. Plot Hayley McDonald is living with her uncle Roy hoping to forget about what happened with her twin sister, but soon starts after she gets one of those infamous phone calls asking her what is her favorite scary movie? and later that night one of her best friends is her killed brutally and there is a message on the wall saying revenge will be mine! The next day she gets another phonecall from the voice which then turns into her sister's voice saying that she will kill her but first she is going after her friends and then her, she wants her to feel pain before she dies. She goes to Ethan and Jessica to tell them then they go to the police who don't believe them except for Det Sam Macher and his wife Debbie they agree to help them solve these new Ghostface killings. They also turn to their friend Fifi Mone who has her memory back for help because they might need a ex Ghostface serial killer to stop this Ghostface killer. Cast *Georgie Henley as Hayley McDonald/Lauren Malloy *Amber Heard as Jessica Mitchell *Matthew Knight as Ethan Carsia *Emma Bell as Fifi Mone *William Sadler as Roy McDonald/Hayley and Lauren's uncle *Matthew Lillard as Det Sam Macher *Brooke Theiss as Debbie Macher *Logan Browning as Armenia Lewis *Jesse Bradford as Bobby Kingston *Erika Christensen as Jade Brunner *Jason Ritter as Danny Roberts *Kelly Rowland as Andrea Dolan *Scout Taylor Compton as Felicity Thomas *Scott Porter as James Kincaid Notes Danny Roberts is not related to Jill or Sidney. James Kincaid is not related to Mark Kincaid. Ghostface Lauren Malloy- She is very angry with her twin sister for letting her fall to her supposed death and she is obsessed with killing her and taking over her life.She is the most sadistic Ghostface since Fifi/Mimi. Survivors Jessica Mitchell Hayley McDonald Fifi Mone Ethan Carsia Sam Macher Debbie Macher Roy McDonald Deaths James Kincaid-Lauren stabs him in the back of the head as he is is getting into his car. Felicity Thomas- Lauren knocks her out then she ties her up to a chair and guts her viciously. Andrea Dolan- Lauren hangs her then she stabs her chest about 10 times. Danny Roberts-Lauren hits him in the head with a barbell at the gym then she drops it on his crotch area as hard as she can. Jade Brunner-Lauren kills her when she runs at her and stabs her hard in her heart she then drags her body to the edge of a ledge at the building where she works at and pushes her off and lands on a car roof. Bobby Kingston-Lauren shoots him in the head. Armenia Lewis-Lauren slits her throat. Lauren Malloy-She is killed when fighting with her sister Hayley slams her head against 2 or 3 times after Lauren had cut the right side her face viciously with her knife. Epilogue Hayley untied her uncle who was tied up on the floor like Trevor Sheldon like was after Lauren was dead then she called the police to tell them what happened tonight. She went to the hospital and she learned she would have to have plastic surgery, Lauren had done some serious damage to her face but she would look like she did soon and no one would be able to tell that anything had happened to her. Before she went to surgery she called her friends and the Machers to thank them for their help. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein